A Noble Marriage
by DWBean
Summary: After 'The Doctor's Daughter', Donna comforts the Doctor, and it all goes from there. Not following Season 4, but there MAY be a return of a certain blonde... x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: I know I have a lot of other stories going on right now, but it's so hard to continue writing a story when you start to ship other people! :) I have shipped Donna/Doctor for a while now so I should be able to finish this.**

**Enjoy!**

**DWBean **

**Xx**

At first, Donna hated the sound of the TARDIS. Continual buzzing, beeping and humming; a complete distraction. Especially when she was trying to get to sleep. But after a while, it became peaceful, and almost comforting. Now she wondered how she ever slept without it. But tonight, it sounded different. It was making more of a pained wheezing, unusual to her normal happy character. But, when Donna listened closely, she could hear another noise. Unable to sleep anyway with the TARDIS's unhappy nature, she decided to investigate. Once she opened the door she was able to identify the noise. It was crying, almost sobbing. Donna recognised it. It was the Doctor's. She quickly checked in the mirror that she was dressed appropriately, and ran out the door. She sprinted to the control room to find it empty. Donna racked her brain to think of where the Doctor could possibly be. She tried the pool and the garden, but couldn't find him. Not giving up, she adamantly kept on running down the halls trying to locate the sobbing, but anytime she got near it, it would move further away. Donna was getting frustrated, and wasn't prepared to play this game all night. She walked over to the wall, and began to stroke it.

"C'mon, old girl. Where is he?" Donna cooed, running her fingers over the strange button-like interior.

A dark mahogany door appeared with strange inscriptions on the door, similar to those of the control room. She pressed her ear against it, just to confirm it was the room where the sobbing was coming from. She pushed her straight auburn hair behind her ears, and slowly opened the door. It was pitch black inside, but as her eyes adjusted she saw the outline of a huge bed, almost majestic.

"Doctor?" she whispered. The sobbing stopped, and the bed creaked.

"How-What? How did you find my room?" Donna could hear from the darkness.

"It wasn't easy, believe me. But the TARDIS decided to co-operate," Donna said, clearly concerned

"Oh...OK. It's just that...no one's ever found my room before. Ever," The Doctor said, and then rubbed his eyes and scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh. Never mind that, come here," Donna said, sitting down on his bed. She reached her arms out, and he gladly returned the hug. He rested his head on her shoulder, and she stroked his hair whispering comforting words into his ear. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Thank you," He gave her a watery smile. She took his hand, and smiled back

"You're welcome. There's nothing wrong with grieving, Doctor. Especially your daughter. And I'll be here if you need me," Donna replied, and he squeezed her hand.

"Donna...could you...I mean...well...um...stay?" The Doctor asked, not sure how to choose his words.

At any other time, Donna would have probably slapped him. But not now. He was too broken, too upset. After Jenny was shot, he just froze. After losing his children on Gallifrey, he wasn't ready to accept Jenny into his life. But she, herself, had proven that she was like him. However, not enough. Not enough to regenerite...no...reginitive...regene...oh whatever. Donna didn't know the name. Just like him, but not enough. She looked back to her broken best friend, and decided.

"Sure," She pulled back the covers to put him in. He climbed in, and she tucked the sheets up to his neck. Exactly how she would tuck a child in to bed. He resembled a child, his vulnerability. But his life, his wisdom and pain was nowhere near. She placed a soft kiss onto his forehead, and he was already visibly relaxing. Donna walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in herself.

"Night, Doctor," She whispered, and he turned to face her.

"Night," he whispered back, and he closed his dry eyes, sore from crying. She watched her Spaceman fall asleep. One of the only times she'd seen him peaceful. Normally he was either jumping about going someplace, fighting a dangerous alien threat, or pointing a gun to the head of his daughter's murderer. She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep herself.

**A/N****: Thanks for reading! I'll try and update this by the end of next week, but because it's Christmas Holidays now (:) YAY!) I mayyyy be able to do it sooner. But only if you review ;) hehe I'm evil. So simply:**

**Reviews = New chapter**

**So review my lovelies :)**

**DWBean **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Okay...I like this story...so I updated...with no reviews :)**

**Enjoy!**

**DWBean**

**Xx**

_Donna was in a meadow. Green trees in the distance, a clear lake down the hill next to her, but most importantly, she was lying on a rug reading a book, while a small ginger girl played happily with the Daisies. _

"_Mummy! Look!" The girl said, proudly, holding up a daisy chain._

"_That's beautiful!" Donna replied, touching it and smiling at her daughter. To her right, the Doctor was also lying down reading a book. Something from the future was all she could gather. _

"_Daddy?" The girl asked. The Doctor put the book down and turned to the girl, and smiled at her._

"_That's great. You know, we could...hang on," The Doctor said, reaching into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver. "watch," He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the daisy chain, and it burst into flames_

"_DOCTOR!" Donna screamed, knocking it out of the girl's hand. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was going to make it multicoloured!" The Doctor said, looking guilty._

"_I'm going to kill you!" The little girl threatened, with Donnas' temper. The Doctor recognised his daughters face when she was annoyed and quickly stood up. Donna laughed at how easily her daughter scared him. She stood up and he started to run, but she chased him. Blimey, for a little girl she could run fast. She caught up with him, and jumped onto his back. The Doctor laughed, and swung her round and she started laughing. Donna grinned at the scene splayed in front of her._

"_You can have this, you know,"_

_Donna swung around to the direction of the voice, but no one was there._

"_You know you want it. Donna Noble. A temp from Chiswick. No one. Nothing special. Not important. Or are you?"_

"_Who the hell are you?" Donna asked, stung by the words. _

"_You'll find out. See you soon, Donna Noble,"_

"_No, wait!" Donna pleaded, and the dream began to fade._

"Donna?"

Donna opened her eyes to see the Doctor looking at her.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Donna asked, sitting upright.

"No, don't worry. Who were you talking to?" The Doctor asked

"Dunno," Donna said, nervously laughing it off," You OK?"

The Doctor made some childish 'bleh' sound and Donna laughed

"OK, Donna. Onwards?" The Doctor asked, the same childish grin on his face

"Onwards," Donna replied. She was surprised at how quickly he had recovered. But being the Doctor, you have to. He had no family, nowhere to call home apart from the TARDIS, and best friends coming and going. He had to lock it all up and move forwards, or he'd be stuck. _Always running_.

The Doctor left the room, and Donna had a chance to have a look around. It was a beautiful room, but something that you'd expect out of Downton Abbey. Very posh quilts, curtains, desk. She stood up and looked in the mirror, trying to tame her wild hair. Sighing at its disobedience, she followed the Doctor. He was in the kitchen, and she sat at the table.

"So, how do you want to try the planet Creen?" The Doctor asked

"Uh...OK?" Donna said, not even knowing what was in 'Creen'

"Well technically, it's Creen the Sixth, but everyone just calls it Creen, because the king of Creen, the other Creens as well, lives there so-"

"Doctor," Donna warned, not looking up from reading her cereal packet

"Sorry. Anyway, it's beautiful, and the people are lovely. It's in the Meliora Galaxy, and the people are called 'Sereposas'," The Doctor finished

"Well, I'll get dressed, and I'll meet you in the control room in 45 minutes?" Donna said, standing up and putting her plate in the sink. The TARDIS did the rest.

"OK. 45 minutes?" The Doctor whined

"Yes," Donna pressed, and then walked out of the room. Donna got into the warm shower and washed her hair, and then got dressed. She decided to leave it wet to let it dry naturally, which did mean curly. She walked into the control room where the Doctor was tinkering with the TARDIS. She watched him for a couple of minutes, and was amused at how he seemed so transfixed on his TARDIS. She was sure he'd fixed that a couple of days before. Her eyes did wander to his body, but quickly sent them back up to the controls. They kept wandering down, but gave up on trying fighting them. Yes he was good looking, but too skinny. But that suit did look nice on him.

"Like what you see?" The Doctor asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up!" Donna laughed, kicking his leg.

"Sorry," he said, standing up.

"OK. Off to Creed or something like that," Donna smiled, always enjoying this part.

"Creen," The Doctor corrected, accenting the '-en'

Donna shot him a 'Like I care' look, and walked out. They were in the alleyway of something that looked like New York City.

"Spaceman. Are you having me on?" Donna asked, turning to him

"No! It just looks like New York. Don't worry. Lovely place," He took hold of her hand, and then they walked down the street. Donna stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the citizens.

"D-Doctor..." Donna mumbled, edging her way back

"What?" The Doctor asked, confused

"Snakes. You never mentioned, in the bloody tour guide of Creen's history, that its citizens were BLOODY SNAKES!" Donna yelled, swatting him on the arm

"Ow!" The Doctor yelped, and she pointed her finger at him as a warning.

"They're not snakes. Imagine how we look to them!" The Doctor reasoned, earning himself another swat.

A loud noise erupted, and all the Sereposas started slithering down the road.

"Oh my god! They have faces! Human faces! Snakes! With faces! And arms! Are you joking?!" Donna asked, freaking out.

"Donna, C'mon," The Doctor moaned.

"Snakes! Faces!" Donna muttered to herself as a mantra.

The Doctor brought her to an area where loads of Sereposas were. There appeared to be other humans or humanoids there so the Doctor was glad that they didn't stand out to much.

"Welcome, citizens of Creen. The King is ready," A Sereposa was standing at a podium. She had glasses on, which even Donna had to admit was quite comical. A fat Sereposa slithered its way on stage, and took the podium.

"Good afternoon!" The King spoke, and the crowd erupted into cheer.

"That's King Verinco Sereposas," The Doctor muttered into her ear, and she nodded.

"I am choosing my mate," The King continued

The Doctor's face fell.

"Oh no," The Doctor moaned

"What?" Donna asked, eyeing him

"It's mating season! Oh, why didn't I remember?" The Doctor groaned, rubbing his neck

"I don't know. You brought us to Mount Vesuvius on Volcano Day!" Donna reasoned

"Donna. King Verinco had a ...thing for Gingers," The Doctor explained. A small smile escaped on Donnas' lips before she cleared her throat and looked back at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you see any other ginger's around here?" The Doctor asked, frantic by this point

"Um...no," said Donna, realizing the Doctor's crisis.

"We have to go..." The Doctor said, and took her hand to walk away. Two Sereposas in armour stopped them. They both turned back towards the podium where King Verinco was looking at them.

"I have picked my mate! You!" The King said, pointing to Donna

"Oh, you ain't mating with me, sunshine!" Donna muttered, which made the Doctor laugh, remembering those exact words she once said to him.

"You mate, or you and your friend die,"

**A/N: Please review :) Thank you in advance**

**DWBean **

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** OK, I really like this story :) I have the first 14 chapters planned out so probably quite a lot of updates.**

**Enjoy**

**DWBean**

"You will come with me," One of the guards said gruffly, holding Donnas' hands behind her back.

"OI! You listen to me, you big...snake...thing. I ain't mating with NO ONE! You got that, alright?" Donna yelled, struggling out of the guards hands, but failing. She looked to The Doctor who was in the exact same situation, but obviously thinking of an escape plan. She sighed, and stopped struggling. They entered a hall where the King was sitting on a throne, and the Doctor and Donna were shoved down onto their knees in front of him.

"Thank you. Come here," King Verinco said, dismissing the guards and beckoning Donna.

"You listen here-"Donna started, but the King nodded at a guard who quickly pointed some sort of gun at The Doctor's head.

"Oh, I hate guns..." The Doctor groaned.

"Silence!" The guard hissed and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"So, as I said, come here," King Verinco repeated, almost threatening.

Donna looked at the Doctor's helpless expression, and reluctantly walked over to the King. He was looking at her up and down, and Donna felt vulnerable, like she was on display.

"Hmm...I love the hair. A bit on the podgy side, however," The King said, and Donna who would normally retort bit back her tongue, and accepted the insult. She glanced back at the Doctor who sent her an apologetic and thankful glance.

"Quiet? Finally. Who is this? Your boyfriend?" King Verinco asked, gesturing to the Doctor. He had a scarf looking material over his mouth, so when he spoke no one could understand him. The guard removed the material. Donna expected the 'No, no, we're not married'

"No. I'm her husband," The Doctor said, and Donna swung around to face him, an expression of shock. He nodded towards her in a way to say 'just go along with it'. She turned back to King Verinco.

"Yes. I'm his wife. We're married," Donna said, still confused at what the Doctor was getting at.

"Really?" King Verinco asked his eyebrow raising.

"Yes. Yes, Donna and I are married. Aren't we, love?" The Doctor said, getting up and putting his arm around Donnas' waist and kissing her on the top of her head. Donna was shocked at the fact he had his arm around her waist, but managed to stop herself slapping him and yelling "HANDS!"

"Yep," Donna nodded. King Verinco looked a mixture of disbelief and disappointment.

"Where are your rings?" King Verinco asked, pointing to their hands.

"Ah, um, we left them on my ship. Didn't want to ruin them," The Doctor quickly lied. Donna still had no idea why he was pretending they were married. If it was only to put his arm around her waist before she was taken off by a snake man to make snake babies, she'd have to punch him.

"So can we go? You know that you can't mate with a married woman," The Doctor asked. Donna mentally hugged the Doctor for his Spacemanness.

"I'm still not sure you're married," King Verinco said, looking between them.

"Look, we are married," The Doctor said, and put his hands on Donnas' cheeks.

"Trust me," he whispered, and she nodded slightly, just enough for him to see and he pressed his lips against hers. She remembered their last kiss, playing life or death charades in Agatha Christie's kitchen. She ever wondered if anyone ever heard her thoughts, they'd think she was mad. She concentrated on the kiss, which she did start to enjoy even though she told herself not to, but then he pulled away.

"See?" The Doctor demanded, staring at King Verinco.

"Fine! Fine! I'll need another mate," The King said, and slumped back into the chair.

"We could get Nerys?" Donna asked, and the Doctor shook his head smiling.

"No? Shame. Well, see ya," Donna said, and waved. They Doctor and Donna left holding hands just keeping up the show for King Verinco, but the minute they got outside they just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor yelled, and took her hand and ran back to the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor and Donna stumbled into the TARDIS, clutching their sides laughing. Donna wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, which he reciprocated. They parted and then once they calmed down, walked into the library. They both flopped onto the sofa, glad of their escape. Donna reached for the book she had been reading before, and flicked back to where she was. The Doctor watched her, and how her expressions changed as she read it. She could feel him watching her, so her eyes every now and then would glance over towards him. She gave up on reading when she realised she's reread the same sentence multiple times, and closed the book.

"What's wrong, Spaceman?" Donna asked, putting her book down.

"I was just thinking, I don't know that much about you," The Doctor said, and Donna laughed. Bit of a random topic.

"Sure you do! You know my mum, unfortunately for you, and you know my granddad, you know Lance..." Donna drifted off, thinking about the man.

"Lance. How did you meet him?" The Doctor asked, determined to find out more about her

"You know. H C Clements," Donna said, confused as to why the Doctor was asking.

"OK. How many...men...before Lance?" The Doctor asked

"Um..." Donna started to count with her fingers

"Blimey," The Doctor murmured

"Oi!" She laughed, and hit his leg,"Six,"

"Six?" The Doctor asked in disbelief

"It's not that many!" Donna reasoned, "I had a boyfriend when I was fifteen, then I had one at my first temping job, but like every other bloke, just dumped me after my contract ran out,"

"Oh Donna," The Doctor sympathised, and placed his hand on her knee. She nodded, and gave a feeble smile.

"How about you then, mysterious question man. What's your number?" Donna asked

"Not that many. What do you want for dinner?" The Doctor asked, changing the subject

"No. C'mon, I told you mine. Now you tell me yours!" Donna pressed

"Fine. Um...One," The Doctor said, almost barely audible.

"One! You're 900 and something, and you've only been with ONE WOMAN!" Donna yelled in complete shock.

"Yes! Just please stop shouting!" The Doctor said, covering his ears

"Sorry. That's just...I don't know. So who's the lucky lady?" Donna teasing him

"She was my wife on Gallifrey. But she died, just like everyone else," he replied, hoping that the answer was enough. That was what he liked about Donna, she knew when to stop. But for example, Rose would keep on going, trying to find every single little detail out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," She said, and stroked his arm sympathetically

"Yeah, well, it's gone now. We can only go forward. Chicken?" The Doctor asked

"Sorry, what?" Donna asked, extremely confused

"Chicken. For dinner?" The Doctor asked. Donna let the subject change slide

"Yeah sure. With chips?" Donna said, standing up

"Yep," They both walked into the kitchen in silence, and prepared the dinner.

"Do you smell burning?" Donna asked, looking up from the pan

"Um...yes. Yes I can," The Doctor confirmed, sniffing the room. "It's coming from here," The Doctor said pointing at the microwave

"Doctor! What did you put in there?" Donna asked, watching smoke pour out, afraid to go any closer

"A can of sweetcorn!" The Doctor said, as Donna pulled him under the table

"Doctor! You don't put metal in a microwave!" exclaimed Donna, putting her hands over he head

"Really?" The Doctor asked, and Donna shot him a 'I'm gonna kill you' glare. The microwave was getting more smoky and warmer until it finally exploded. Donna screamed and the Doctor as well. Once it was over, they got out from under the table, and Donna sighed at the bits of microwave and sweetcorn stuck over everything.

"I guess we'll just have to go without the sweetcorn then," The Doctor said, and Donna sent him another glare. She pulled out the chicken with bits of a heater stuck to it.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go without dinner!" Donna sighed, and put it into the bin, and started to scrape the microwave off the wall and carefully remove the plug from the socket. She watched the Doctor rummage through the cupboards, trying to find something.

"What are you looking for?" Donna asked, resting her hand on her hip and the other one on the counter.

"Hang on. Aha!" The Doctor exclaimed and pulled out a box of cornflakes. Donna put her head in her hands and groaned, and he grinned. She pulled out two bowls and milk. They sat at the table eating cornflakes while Donna glared at him and he just tried to not look back at her. She was scaring him.

Once they were done, Donna said goodnight, and walked to her bedroom. She did have to admit, the exploding microwave was quite funny. She climbed into bed, and then she heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in," Donna said, rubbing her forehead. She saw the Doctor in his pyjamas, clutching a teddy bear. She moved over and he climbed in next to her.

"Thanks," He grinned, and then snuggled in.

"You're welcome, silly Spaceman," Donna whispered and fell asleep

**A/N: ****I've never had a microwave explode on me...I don't even know if they do explode but it just seems like something the Doctor would do, so sorry if it offends anyone. Please review :) **

**DWBean**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Donna! Donna! Always loved that name. We're gonna be late!" The Doctor yelled from the control room.

"You have a time machine, idiot," A distant reply came, which made him laugh. She could always make him laugh. Five minutes later, Donna appeared in a sundress with a hat and sunglasses on.

"Well then Spaceman, let's hit the beach!" Donna grinned, pushing her hair behind her ears. She was wearing a flattering floral sundress, which the Doctor really liked on her. Her hair was loose and curly, unusual to it normally being tied back into a ponytail. He loved her hair, always so silky and...Donna. He cleared his throat after he realised he'd been staring at her for a while now.

"Yes. Allons-y!" The Doctor grinned, and hurtled the TARDIS into the Time Vortex. Donna fell right on top of the Doctor and started to laugh, and he joined in. She climbed off him after muttering something about 'squeezing him to death' and then held her hand out to help him up. He jumped up, and then took her hand as they walked out the door. It was a stunning beach, golden sand, clear water, turquoise waves, not a drop of litter.

"It's on an uninhabited planet. I found out this place when I was a kid, about 90 years old. No Time Lord apart from me has ever been here, and now you are the first human," The Doctor explained, shielding his eyes from the sun using his hand.

"It's...beautiful. Thank you," Donna grinned, and then they walked down to a nice bit of sand which was sheltered by a tree. Donna laid out the towels while the Doctor ran in for a swim. Donna put sun cream on and then pulled out a book from her bag and began to read it. After a while, she put the book down and decided to join him. She was getting up when someone was walking over to her. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and appeared quite sunburnt. She gasped at his muscles, 8 pack, easily. He had toned thighs, and a really nice bum. Donna got the shock of her life when she looked to the face of this mysterious and good looking stranger and saw it was The Doctor. He was always wearing a suit that hid all his muscles, but she already knew his bum was nice. He walked up to her.

"Hello. Want to join in?" He asked, holding his hand out

"Yes," Donna nodded, and they ran into the water which was so refreshingly cool. They went out a bit further, to a point neither of them could touch the sea bed. Donna swam under the water to the sea bed which was quite a bit down by this point. The water was a lot cooler so she stopped for a couple of seconds enjoying the freshness, and then swam back up to the top.

"It's nice, isn't it?" The Doctor asked, as she came up and gasped for breath

"Yep," She agreed

"Look at this," The Doctor said, and took her hand. They both went underwater about 10 metres by which point Donna was already struggling a little, but the Doctor had his respiratory bypass. Donna tugged the Doctor's hand to tell him she needed air, but instead of swimming to the surface, he placed his lips on hers and kissed her. She had no idea why, but knew she needed air. She felt her lungs fill up with air, which confused her, and then the Doctor pulled away and grinned. She tried slapping him, but it didn't work as well underwater. She realised he had given her air and gave up on hurting him. He quickly swam her through a cavern because he knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer and quickly got to the end where Donna burst up for air. She looked around, and saw it was a cave, and she was in a beautiful rock pool surrounded by alien rocks.

"Sorry about that Donna. Respiratory Bypass. I had extra air in my body, so I gave it to you," The Doctor explained. Donna wasn't really listening as she took in the stunning surroundings.

"It's OK," She said, and then began to climb out to have a look at all the rocks embedded in the cave wall. The Doctor followed her and explained what they were. After they were done, they sat on the edge dangling their feet in the rock pool water chatting. The Doctor was telling a story while Donna was running a hand through her wet and knotted hair. His breathing hitched, but he managed to sell it as a cough, and then carried on with the story. She laughed at the end, which rung off the walls of the cave surrounding him in Donnas' music. They decided to leave, as the cave was becoming darker as the day wore on.

"No kissing this time, spaceman," Donna warned, pointing her finger at him

"What if you need it?" He winked, flirting with her

"You'll just have to see, won't you," she flirted back and then disappeared under the water. He followed quickly just in case she did actually need him. She swam out and straight to the surface, unlike the time before, but realised why the Doctor took the underwater route, as she was right by a rock with waves crashing against it. She quickly swam back underwater without taking a breath and she was pretty sure she had gone purple. The Doctor quickly gave her some air as a human colour returned to her face. He grinned cheekily, and she prodded his arm. He grunted and then stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and then once they were a safe distance from the rock, swam to the surface. Donna realised that it was night, and there were three moons. It was beautiful, and creating an odd colour to the water.

"Wow," Donna gasped, and the Doctor swam forward to her side.

"Yeah," he admitted as they both looked at the moons and the reflections on the water. It reminded him of the first time he met her, and they were watching a supernova outside. She was standing in her wedding dress looking all beautiful, and he had just said goodbye to Rose. It was getting a little bit cold, as Donna started to shiver slightly, so they swam back to the shore. Donna wrapped herself up in a towel, and then took one last look at the Doctor's abs, and then handed him a towel. They walked back to the TARDIS grinning and tired from the day. They Doctor was complaining about his back hurting, and first time Donna told him to shut up, and the second time, she said she'd look at it in the TARDIS. She lifted up his t-shirt and saw his entire back was red and raw.

"Ouch. Sunburn," Donna said, going into the fridge to get some Calamine lotion. She poured some into her hand and then started to gently apply it to the Doctor's back. For the first time ever, he just sat still and shut up, to put it into Donnas' words. She was enjoying the contact, and so was he. She did it for a bit longer then she meant to, and bluffed slightly in saying he was burnt on the back of his arms. She stopped and then put the lotion back into the fridge.

"OK. I'm going for a shower, and then to bed, so night," Donna said, and patted his head fondly. He was about to say something when Donna cut in.

"And yes, you can get into my bed," The Doctor grinned and walked with her to her room, and then climbed in to her bed while she went off for a shower. She was never going to admit it, but she slept a lot better with him in her bed. She didn't know what was going on anymore. They were sleeping together, as in sleeping, and kissing or 'air sharing'. It was probably nothing, Donna concluded, and stepped out of the shower and got into her pyjamas which she brought with her to the bathroom. She walked out and the Doctor was lying on her bed doing something with his sonic screwdriver. _Men and their toys._ Donna thought, and then began to brush her hair. Donna noticed The Doctor was watching as she did it, and then she turned off the light and climbed into bed. It wasn't for a couple of minutes until she felt The Doctor running his hand through the tip of her hair. She was tense at first, and then just relaxed into it until he was running his hand from her scalp to her tip. He stopped, after he realised she had fallen asleep, and fell asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor woke up to Donnas' head rested on his chest, and his arms around her. When had they got into this position? He tried to move out of her grasp as to avoid embarrassment for both of them when she woke up, but she just wrapped her arms around him tighter. He mentally shrugged, and tightened his grip around her. He lay like that for a while, but happy and not wanting to let go. He didn't know what had happened between him and Donna. Wasn't it all the 'I just want a mate, you ain't mating with me, sunshine' anymore? He was worried he was starting to fall for her, which he couldn't do. Not after Rose. Rose. There, think of Rose. I'm in love with Rose, I'm waiting for Rose, I'm heartbroken over Rose, Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose! He had to be still in love with Rose. He was thinking about asking Rose to marry him one day, but all he could see was ginger and all he could hear was Donnas' infectious laugh. He was thoroughly frustrated with himself, but it all washed away when he saw Donnas' head turn up and look at him.

"I'm sorry...did I..?" Donna asked, gesturing to their hugging position

"Oh, um, don't worry about it. Really, its fine," he said trying to put her at ease. However, she just groaned in embarrassment and sat up. They both got out of bed, and were sitting in the kitchen. She was drinking coffee, and he was drinking chocolate milk. He put his milk down, and saw Donna laughing at him.

"What?" he asked frustrated at not understanding. It just made her laugh harder, and he started to glare at her while she laughed.

"Oh, silly idiot. Couldn't make you up," Donna smiled, and then brought her thumb to his top lip and wiped. His skin tingled where she touched, and was confused as to what Donna was doing. He looked into her eyes as she did it, and then she slowly pulled her thumb away, and showed what appeared to be chocolate milk on it.

"Chocolate moustache," She grinned, and then wiped her thumb on the napkin.

"Oh. Thanks," He laughed, and then finished off his chocolate milk wiping his mouth with his hand. Donna left to go get dressed, and all he could think about was her. Her funniness, her wittiness, her 'no crap' attitude, how beautiful she was, even if she didn't believe it. He shook his head. He HAD to get rid of these thoughts now, or it would be too late. He went to the only place he could think of.

He opened the door slightly, to reveal a messy room with clothes strung on the floor. He stepped into the carpet, not having come in the room since...well...she'd been in here. But it was different, now. It wasn't a room left behind of someone he loved; it was the room of an old friend who had gone her own way. But why had it changed? He thought looking through some of her things might make him feel love for her again. He found the gift she had bought for her mother which could tell the weather, a necklace she had loved, her eyeliner and god knows that was used and little bits and pieces from time and space. He found a photo of him and her having Christmas with her mother, him and her under a 100 foot frozen wave taken by Jack, and a couple others of alien planets and markets and people. But he didn't feel pain. What was Donna doing to him? He was frustrated. He loved Donna, and he didn't want their relationship to go out the window. What if he couldn't control himself and tried to kiss her, proving that he was one of those scumbags that she had on earth so she didn't want to travel with him? Donna deserved so much more than what he could offer her. Sure, he could offer the whole of time and space, but he couldn't offer her safety, stability, a child rearing atmosphere. A child rearing atmosphere? Since when was he thinking child rearing with Donna? Since when was he thinking child anything? He grabbed a bean bag and flung it across the room, and sat down on Rose's bed and put his head in his hands. He jumped when he felt a hand rubbing his back, and saw it to be Donna.

"Hey, it's OK," She said, and hugged him. He drew in a shaky breath and nuzzled his head into her neck. He had done it. He had fallen in love with Donna Noble. His Earthgirl.


	7. Chapter 7

"_In the traditions of Gallifrey, we are celebrating the bonding of Donna Constance Noble to The Doctor," The priest said, as everyone sat down. Donna looked down at her dress which was clean white with a rim of gold. Something that was traditional in Gallifreyan brides, according to The Doctor. She looked over to the Doctor, who had a robe on of some kind that Donna did have to try not to laugh at. She picked up the sash that was handed to her which felt like silk and running water covered in the most interesting pattern. She wrung it around her wrist and then The Doctor rung it around his. She smiled at him, and he grinned back._

"_Repeat after me, Donna. I, Donna Constance Noble, take you to be my bonded partner forever, together," The Priest said, and Donna rolled her eyes at the cheesiness._

"_I, Donna Constance Noble, take you to be my bonded partner forever, together," She said, and he laughed at her obvious distaste of the words._

"_And now, you will reveal your name," The Priest said, and The Doctor leaned in to whisper in to her ear. Her eyes widened at it. She repeated it, loving the way it rolled off her tongue and hung in the air. _

"_**Hmm...do you still not see it yet?" **_

_Donna turned around to where the voice was coming from. The bonding ceremony vanished, and it was only her._

"_See what?" Donna asked,"Is this you again? I swear, you'll be talking out your backside by the time I'm finished with ya! Now come out and speak to me properly!" _

"_**Such fiery temper. You will find out, but it's not the time. Just look, Donna, look for what you want to see, and you will see it," **_

"_What are you? The Dalai Llama? Just stop with the bloody life tips and riddles, and give me a straight answer!" Donna yelled_

"_**Answer my questions,"**_

"_What?"_

"_**Answer my questions,"**_

"_Why?"_

"_**Just do it!"**_

"_Fine!"_

"_**You like the Doctor, yes?"**_

"_Yes, of course I like the Doctor! I travel with him!"_

"_**And he is good looking?"**_

"_Well...yeah, I guess he's good looking,"_

"_**Are you attracted to him?"**_

"_Um...No. Maybe. I don't know. Why does it matter to you whether I'm attracted to the Doctor or not_?"

"_**It doesn't. But it matters to him," **_

"_Really? So why are you asking me?"_

"_**Because you're speaking out loud," **_

Donna opened her eyes, scared to see the sight in front of her, but thankfully saw the Doctor's back, and he appeared to be asleep. However, she failed to see the grin on his face. She snuggled back into the duvet, but didn't let herself fall asleep in case that bitch decided to make her embarrass herself again. After five minutes, the Doctor turned around to face her.

"Morning," he said smiling

"Well, someone's chipper. What happened to you?" Donna laughed as he stretched his arms out

"Well...got called 'maybe attractive' by a beautiful woman," The Doctor grinned cheekily

"Oh my god you heard!" Donna groaned, and buried her head in her hands. He smiled, and then rubbed her back.

"Well, you're maybe attractive as well. And good looking," The Doctor said and winked at her, and she laughed and smacked his arm playfully.

"Doubt that," she said, and pulled the duvet up to her chin

"No, Donna, don't say that! You're beautiful, and you don't even see it. You're funny, you're compassionate, you're...Donna," He concluded, not really thinking of a good way to describe her.

"I'm not, really Doctor. Martha's pretty, stunning in fact, Rose was skinny judging by the size of her clothes, and I'm neither," Donna said, putting herself down again.

"Donna, Martha was pretty, yes, but so are you. Rose was too skinny, you're just right. Stop putting yourself down," The Doctor said, and brushed her hair behind her ear. She watched him do it, and then he traced his fingers lightly back over her temple, and down her jaw line. She forgot how to breathe for a second and then watched his eyes fill with sadness as he looked back at her. Like the way a child would look at a toy it's mother said it couldn't have. She could see it now. Usually the love in his eyes was nothing more than a brother would have for a sister, but now it had something else. It was a mixture of Love, Hope, Sadness and Lust. She watched him as he watched her and noticed that he was going slightly red, and he kept on swallowing as his Adam's apple kept on bobbing up and down. She reached her hand up and traced her hand over his sideburn, nose, cheek, taking it all in as if she couldn't see. She could feel his breath accelerating and wondered how she had this affect on him. She got to his mouth, and traced over his lips when he lightly pressed a kiss against them. She froze for a second, and then she leaned in. She pressed her forehead against his and then looked into his eyes, asking. She could see he already wanted to, so she pressed her lips against his, testing the water. She hadn't expected him to respond so quickly, and it turned into a passionate kiss. He had his hands resting on her hips and back, and she had hers in his hair. That's when she realised it. She was in love with The Doctor. Her Spaceman.


	8. Chapter 8

Donna pulled away for a breath, and the Doctor sent her a huge grin. She giggled and then leaned back in. He wrapped her in his arms and she rested against him, comfortable and feeling wanted. She felt so happy and started to worry it was all some big trick. Pushing her anxieties behind she continued to kiss him but they kept on coming back. She pulled back, the latest anxiety washing over her.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, watching her worried expression

"You're not having me on, are you?" she asked but immediately regretted asking it when he looked upset.

"Why would you think that? No, of course not. You're brilliant, you are," He said and took her hand. She looked back at him and he stroked her cheek.

"Ok," she said, and resumed kissing him. They broke apart, and Donna rest back into his arms lying on his chest. She listened to his double heart beat and sighed happily.

"I was wondering if I could visit my family? I haven't seen them in a while," Donna explained

"Of course! You get dressed and I'll drop you off," The Doctor said

"What makes you think you aren't coming?" Donna asked cheekily

"Oh Donna...please? Dalek's look like Winnie the Pooh compared to your mother!" The Doctor groaned and then said more meekly "She'll hurt me again,"

"She's not THAT bad...OK she is, but do it for me? Please?" Donna sent him the best puppy dog eyes she could. He still looked reluctant. She kissed along his jaw line and could see he was starting to give in. She kept on peppering him with kisses until he finally broke.

"Oh alright. But, if, god forbid, there should be some alien incursion, I am allowed to leave?" The Doctor asked

"Correct, but I can tell the real ones from the fake ones, so don't try that on me," Donna answered

"And if she slaps me I can leave,"

"Yes,"

"If she tries to hurt me by scalding me, I can leave,"

"Yes,"

"If she makes me wear suncream, I can leave,"

"Yes, Doctor,"

"If she-"

"DOCTOR!"

"Right, sorry. OK. Get dressed, next stop, Chiswick," The Doctor grinned

Donna got dressed and gathered the presents she got for her mother and granddad. She walked into the TARDIS console room where the Doctor was underneath the grated metal. He jumped up.

"Hello, beautiful," He said with a low American sounding accent. Donna laughed and the Doctor took her hand and quickly kissed her on the lips before opening the door to the TARDIS. They walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Wilf answered.

"Donna! Doctor!" Wilf yelled in surprise and hugged them both eagerly. They walked into the living room where Sylvia was sitting on the sofa and barely even bothered to look up.

"Oh, so now you show up," Sylvia said

"Good to see you too, mum. Here," Donna held out a strange looking ball. Sylvia did look up at it in interest.

"What...what is it?" Sylvia asked, as the strange white substance changed its shape. Donna held her hand out further for her mum to take it. Sylvia stood up and took it out of her hand slowly and it turned to liquid all over the carpet.

"DONNA! Such a clumsy child!" Sylvia yelled and groaned at the white mess all over her carpet.

"No, mum. Think of air now, and look at the white...blob," Donna said. Donna watched her mum concentrate and the air above Sylvia's head turned white as the substance turned into air, and where it had been on the carpet was spotless and whiter than the rest of the carpet.

"It's a cleaner. It cleans any surface, wood, carpet, metal, refreshes air and it turns back to solid to store easily. Think of a solid now," Donna said. The air turned normal colour and a white ball hit Sylvia on the head. Donna smiled, and then picked up the ball and handed it to her mum.

"Urm...thanks," Sylvia said and put it on her mantle," Where did you get it? Might order one for Nerys. Just had twins, you know,"

"Well there goes the plans to mate her with King Verinco of the Snake people," Donna said back to the Doctor

"What rubbish are you talking about?" Sylvia asked

"Never mind. Um, ASDA, in...Egypt. Yeah, Egypt," Donna said, trying to think which country that planet had resembled the most.

"Hmph," Sylvia grunted and sat back on the sofa, however putting the putty type thing on the sofa next to her. Donna led Wilfred into the kitchen with the Doctor.

"And Gramps," Donna said and pulled out a plastic bags with coins, tokens, and other strange looking things, and a video camera.

"Here is all the currencies from all the places we visited, and The Doctor and I thought, given the right point in time when it wouldn't change the future of the planet, to get people we meet to say hi," Donna said, and pulled out the SD card and plugging it into the nearest TV.

They watched the aliens from different times and places greet Donna's granddad, and he had a tear in his eye as he watched. Sylvia walked in and out a couple of times muttering about them being loonies. What she hadn't seen, was the Doctor and Donna holding hands under the table, and the odd couple of glances.

"Oh, and that isn't the bet bit," The Doctor said, and pulled out another SD card ,"Wilfred Mott, meet the one and only, Shakespeare,"

"No. That can't be. No," Wilf said in complete shock as the face of Shakespeare came on the TV

"Wait, that looks a lot like...Shakespeare?" Sylvia said, sitting next to Wilfred. Shakespeare was prattling on about something and then started to speak about how he had given the Doctor a signed script, to which the Doctor pulled out and handed over to Wilfred, and Sylvia looked at confused. Shakespeare was talking about the future and then said goodbye.

"What you watch and read these days, dad," Sylvia said and walked back into the living room.

"So...where did you go?" Wilfred asked after handing them each a cup of tea.

"Well, went to a planet...what was it called?" Donna asked the Doctor

"The uninhabited one?" The Doctor asked

"No. With the ginger-loving king?"

"Oh...Creen 6th,"

"Oh yeah. Anyway, went to Creen 6th where clever clogs over here forgot to set his alarm clock for mating season, and ended up with the Snake king picking me as his mate, so the Doctor and I had to pretend we were married," Donna grinned, and took a sip of her tea. Wilfred laughed, and then caught a glimpse of the Doctor and Donna's hands together, but ignored it.

"And then we went swimming in an uninhabited planet," The Doctor continued

"Where you got sunburnt," Donna teased

"Yes, where I got sunburnt. Where you were checking me out?" The Doctor teased back. Oh it was on!

"I was not! I was seeing how badly you were sunburnt!" Donna retorted

"On my stomach?" The Doctor smirked back

"I was comparing it to your back," She answered. He raised an eyebrow questioningly and she pursed her lips together. They looked at eachother for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing. Wilfred knew something was up, but he didn't mind. Donna took another sip of her tea, and then Sylvia came in ranting about how the ball wouldn't stay in the same state for three seconds, and The Doctor had to teach her. Which he did not enjoy. It resulted in Sylvia slapping him after the Doctor called her a stupid ape.

"Donna! She slapped me! Can I go?" The Doctor yelled from the living room. Sylvia stormed into the kitchen red faced and angry.

"Donna, that friend of yours is quite something else. He just called me a stupid ape!" Sylvia moaned, and pointed to him when he walked into the kitchen. The Doctor held his hands up defensively.

"Well, I'm sorry, but even a human should be able to master the cleaning ball!" The Doctor said

"Even a human? EVEN a human? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sylvia asked

"Time Lords used these to playing with when we were toddlers! Donna got it within the first couple of hours. Even the planet we got it from could do it, and believe me, they're pretty stupid!"

"Time Lords? Planet? You. Are . Bonkers!" Sylvia yelled and stormed out the room

"Well you've done it now, spaceman," Donna sighed, but was laughing at her mother ,"Bye gramps," She bent over and kissed his cheek and gave him a hug, and quietly tip toed out the house careful not to bring her mother downstairs. They ran to the TARDIS, as Donna cheerfully reminded the Doctor that Sylvia was in possession of an axe. They were laughing and the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. They kissed for a good few minutes before backing up into Donna's room while kissing.


End file.
